


What You'll Sorely Miss

by Dylan_Grace



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Drarry, Good Draco Malfoy, HP: EWE, Hogwarts Fourth Year, M/M, Teen Romance, Triwizard Tournament
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2018-11-15 03:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11222448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dylan_Grace/pseuds/Dylan_Grace
Summary: When Draco Malfoy gets an unexpected summons to Professor McGonagall's office the night before the second task of the Triwizard Tournament, he's incredibly confused. When he wakes up the next day being pulled out of the lake by Harry Potter, he knows it's only the beginning of much more confusion to come.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So for this story, it is canon up until right before the second task during the Triwizard Tournament in Harry’s fourth year. Hope you enjoy!

Upon first receiving the summons to Professor McGonagall’s office, Draco had been incredibly confused. In his four years at Hogwarts, he had never been summoned by a different House’s Head. Part of him wondered if it might be a joke at first, Potter finally trying to get him back for the “duel” in first year, when Draco had tipped off Filch rather than showing up. But finally he decided that it looked much too official to be a prank at the hands of Potter and the Weasel, and so he set off to the first floor corridor, wondering what the hell McGonagall could want with him. 

He knocked, entered, and was even further confused when he saw Granger sitting by herself near the fire, head buried in a book like it always was. She hadn’t noticed him yet, and Draco almost turned around and walked out. It was one thing to be rude to the girl when Potter and the Weasel were around, but he had never been alone with her before. He didn’t like being the cruel, sadistic prat that he knew they all thought he was. But when he had started Hogwarts, it had been what his father expected of him, and now everyone else expected it, too. So every day, Draco put on his ‘Cruel Malfoy’ mask and hid his true self inside.

As he stood in the doorframe, trying to decide what to do, a voice sounded from behind him.

“Do enter please, Mr. Malfoy. We haven’t got all night.”

Draco jumped, and glancing behind him, he saw McGonagall, accompanied by Cho Chang and another girl, very young, with silvery-blonde hair that reminded him of the Beauxbatons’ contestant. _That must be her sister,_ he thought as he stepped inside, allowing the others to enter. _What in the world could McGonagall want with the four of us?_

He followed the women into the room. “Do close the door behind you please, Mr. Malfoy,” McGonagall called over her shoulder. He did and took the seat that was farthest from the other students, while also trying not to be too obvious about it.

“Excuse me, Professor, but why did you call us all here?” Granger asked, ever the inquisitive mind. Draco struggled to keep the bored look on his face, but inside he wanted to know the exact same thing. None of them were even in the same house, and the little Veela girl didn’t even attend the school!

“Well,” McGonagall began with a sigh. “I’m afraid that question, while rather simple, has a bit of a complicated answer.” She glanced at all the students, looking rather nervous in Draco’s opinion, before continuing. “As you all know, the second task of the Triwizard Tournament takes place tomorrow, and it has been determined that you four will be necessary in the running of this event.” She raised her hand to silence Hermione, who had automatically opened her mouth to begin asking questions. Draco smirked. While he didn’t necessarily enjoy being cruel to her, it was still kind of funny to watch the endlessly questioning girl be silenced by someone else. “I’m afraid I cannot say anymore, Miss Granger. The Headmaster will be here shortly to give you further information.”

As if waiting for his cue, Dumbledore swept through the door and came to a stop in front of the children. “Thank you for coming,” he greeted them. “Minerva, if you wouldn’t mind, I think I should speak to them alone.” She gave a curt nod and went through a door nestled in the corner which presumably led to her private quarters. Draco was getting more and more curious (and perplexed) as this went on. He swallowed his questions, however, as Dumbledore sighed and settled into a seat facing the students. “Well,” he began. “I’m sure the four of you are quite curious as to why I had Professor McGonagall call you here. The answer, I’m afraid, is not an easy one. The task for tomorrow is one which will greatly challenge our competitors, and in which the four of you will play a pivotal role.” Dumbledore paused, and Draco noticed with surprise that Granger managed to refrain from shooting her hand into the air. “I’m afraid that your positions, though important, will appear dangerous. I assure you, however,” he continued on quickly, “that every possible method to keep you safe will be implemented.”

Draco couldn’t stay quiet any longer. “What are you talking about? What do the four of us have to do with anything? And what do you mean dangerous?” The headmaster held up his hand, and Draco quieted, making sure that he placed the expected scowl on his face. Inside though, he was reeling. Dangerous? The task? He had secretly been relieved when the age limit had been announced; it was the only reason his father hadn’t insisted he put his name in the Goblet. Draco was more than happy to leave the grandiose gestures up to Potter.

“All reasonable questions, Mr. Malfoy,” Dumbledore said, interrupting Draco’s thoughts. “I will attempt to answer them as best I can. I do believe the simplest explanation will be best in this case. The task tomorrow will be taking place in the Great Lake. The contestants will each be given an hour to submerge, and return with something which was taken from them. Your roles are dangerous, because you four are what the contestants are supposed to retrieve.” There was silence. It seemed none of the children knew what to say. Draco was particularly bewildered.

“Professor, if I may,” Granger began. Upon a polite nod from Dumbledore, she continued, “It seems to me like you’re saying that each one of us is being ‘taken’ from one of the competitors, and then the task tomorrow is for our competitor to find and rescue us from the Lake. Is that correct?” Dumbledore nodded, a twinkle of pride in his eye. “That being said, I can understand Gabrielle and Cho. They are to be rescued by Fleur and Cedric, respectively. And it only makes sense that Harry would be meant to rescue me. But,” she hesitated, eyes flitting over to Draco before continuing, “I’m afraid I don’t see how Draco is precious to Krum, sir.”

“For once I agree with you, Granger.” He spoke up. “With all due respect Headmaster, what am I doing here?”

“Well, I’m afraid that for once Miss Granger is wrong,” Dumbledore replied, that incessant twinkle still in his eye. “Miss Granger will be who Mr. Krum is retrieving. You, Mr. Malfoy, are intended for Mr. Potter.”

Draco stared shell-shocked for a moment, trying to comprehend what he had just heard. “I’m…. what?” he asked, dumbfounded. The Malfoy persona had slipped away, but Draco was too shocked to care. “I don’t…. Potter…. He and I hate each other!” He said lamely. Granger was just staring at him, and he could almost hear her brain cranking, trying to make sense of it all. Dumbledore simply smiled.

“Mr. Malfoy, the human brain rarely does what we might expect, and emotions are even less predictable. It may not make sense now, but I’m afraid that it stands. You were discovered to be considered quite precious by Potter’s emotional center, and therefore, you will be the person he is expected to retrieve.” Draco fell back into his chair, unable to believe what he was hearing. Granger was still staring, seemingly in shock, until she suddenly whispered, “Oh my god,” and proceeded to faint, falling off of her chair.

“Oh dear,” Dumbledore commented. He walked over to the fireplace and Floo called Madame Pomfrey, who reported immediately to the classroom and was able to quickly revive the girl. Once everything was back to normal, (minus Draco’s reeling mind, of course), Dumbledore continued explaining how the task would work for the four of them. They would each be put into a deep, sleep-like state, and given a potion which would allow them to convert any water brought into their nose into oxygen before it hit their lungs. They would be kept in the village of the merpeople, who would be acting as their protectors from other things in the lake, as well as sort of refereeing the champions for everyone up in the stands. They would barely even notice the time passing by, nor the fact that they were underwater. _Well that’s all well and good,_ thought Draco bitterly. _It still doesn’t explain why the hell I’m being used as Potter’s bait!_

Throughout Dumbledore’s explanation, Granger had been continually shooting glances towards Draco, with a curious and smug look on her face. _What the hell is she thinking?_ Draco wondered, annoyed that she seemed to understand more than he did. Draco snapped back to attention at the sound of his name. “I’m sorry, sir, what?”

Dumbledore smiled patiently before saying, “I asked if you had any questions regarding your role in the task.”

Draco paused for a second, then said, “So, to recap, you’re going to feed us a potion that will put us under for the time we’re in the lake. It will help us breathe, the merpeople are keeping an eye on us until the champions get there, and then when we break the surface we’ll wake up?”

“That is the extent of it, yes,” Dumbledore nodded.

“And what happens when Potter sees me and decides he would rather let me stay there and rot?” Draco asked petulantly.

“Mr. Malfoy, I assure you that will not happen. But for your peace of mind, I will instruct the merfolk that should any of the competitors fail to save their target, the chief will be responsible for bringing you back to shore. Will that ease your mind?”

“I guess,” Draco said, still not entirely sure he wanted to do this. As if he had read Draco’s mind, Dumbledore said to the children, “I understand some of you may be concerned and trying to discern a way out of this. In regards to that, I am extremely sorry that it was not designed with your opinion in mind. I can assure you though, that you will all be completely safe and back to the normal routine of life by this time tomorrow.” With that he stood, smiled at them, and said, “Professor McGonagall should be in momentarily to prepare you for the potion.” He smiled, then swept out of the classroom. The second the door closed behind him, Draco was out of his seat and standing in front of Granger. “What do you know?” He growled at her. “What kind of prank is Potter pulling?”

“It’s not a prank, Malfoy.” Granger replied in her annoying, superior tone. “They obviously tested each champion’s emotional center. They can’t lie. Clearly, in some fashion or another, Harry cares about you.” She said this in a way that implied she knew exactly what Harry felt, which knowing her, she probably did.

“Tell me what you know,” Draco demanded, trying to appear threatening without scaring her away. He could tell by her replying smile though that he had failed at hiding the inner confusion swirling around his head.

“It’s not for me to tell. They’re Harry’s emotions. If he wants them shared, he has to do it,” she told him with a gentle smile. Draco gave her his best scowl and stalked to the other side of the room, needing some space to himself. As he sat there, staring at the wall and trying to make sense of what was happening to him, McGonagall entered the room again, carrying four cups on a tray.

“The best way to consume the potion is in a drink, so I made tea for all of you,” she said, halfheartedly. It was quite obvious to the students that she really did not agree with the situation, but that she knew there was nothing she could do. She set the tray down, and transfigured four chairs into cots. “I must watch you all finish the tea, then you will sleep here. When it is time to move you to the lake, myself, the headmaster, and two of the tournament officials will use a levitation charm to transport you there. Are there any final questions?” The students were silent. “Very well. Please choose a cot and I will bring you your tea.” Draco stood, and grabbing the closest cot, dragged it into the corner, away from everyone else. He knew he was being childish, but he didn’t care. He was too upset. First, being told he had to deal with this stupid task. Then being told that he was Potter’s “something precious”? _What the hell!_ He thought to himself for the twentieth time in the past ten minutes. McGonagall walked over and handed him a cup. He stared at it for a second, considering throwing it against the wall, but decided it would do no good. He swallowed it, and keeping his eyes on the floor, gave her back the cup.

As he laid on his cot, his back to everyone else, he decided there really was nothing he could do. He would simply have to deal with this. He could figure out what the hell Potter was up to after he was done being dunked in the lake, and maybe even be able to come up with something great to get him back. He fell asleep with a smile, imagining all the embarrassing scenarios he could inflict upon Potter as revenge.


	2. Chapter 2

Draco woke with a splutter. His first thought was, “ _Why the hell is my hair wet?”_ His second thought was, “ _What am I doing in the lake?”_ And his third thought was, “ _Who is holding me?”_ Looking over his right shoulder, he saw Potter. And suddenly, everything from the previous night came flooding back to him. “Let go of me, Potter!” He yelled, pushing away. He realized what a bad idea this was about three seconds later. As he tried to swim towards the platforms about 50 feet in front of them, he noticed himself falling into the water, rather than moving forward through it.

“Malfoy!” He heard Potter shout. He felt an arm wrap around his chest, and he was pulled back against Potter’s body. “Malfoy, stop! You can’t swim!” Draco continued to struggle. He refused to be seen as a weak, pathetic prat who couldn’t even swim.

“Malfoy, damnit, I’m going to drop one of you!” Potter growled. Only then did Draco notice that on Potter’s other side was the young blond girl, the Delacour sister.  

“No wonder you’re moving so slow,” Malfoy bit, not even stopping to think. “How the hell did you think you were going to be able to get two people to those platforms by yourself? It’s a miracle you made it this far!”

“Well excuse me!” Potter panted, still slowly slogging through the lake water. “I made the accident of assuming that a fourteen year old raised by a wealthy family would know how to swim!” That shut Draco up. He was still, however, greatly disturbed by the fact that he was currently being ‘rescued’ by Potter in front of the entire student body. He could only imagine what everyone would say.

The second they were within arms distance of the platforms, Draco wrenched himself out of Potter’s grasp and heaved himself out of the water, desperate to get as far from the situation as possible. “Malfoy!” Potter gasped behind him. “Help me with her!” Potter was bobbing in the water, struggling as he attempted to get the young girl up onto the platform. Draco sighed and reached over, grabbing her around the middle and pulling her up onto the platform with him.

“Thank you,” Potter said as he stood up next to Draco, shaking his head so the water flew in every direction. _God, could he be more ridiculous?_ Draco thought. _He’s acting like a dog._ It was after this thought, however, that Draco really took note of Potter standing next to him. And what he saw was a total surprise. Potter was wearing a pair of red swim trunks with the Gryffindor logo on the bottom of the left leg. His torso was bare, _and fit!_ Draco realized. All this time he had seen Harry as this spindly, gangly git. But when he wasn’t drowning in his clothes…. _Wait a second,_ Draco realized. _This isn’t right. And did I call him Harry?!?_ He was starting to get worried at this point. _Something must be seriously wrong with me. I must have been poisoned, or suffered brain damage, or something!_ At this moment he noticed Madame Pomfrey hurrying over to the three of them. _Oh thank God!_ He thought to himself. _She’ll figure out what’s wrong with me, and then everything can go back to normal._ Just before he was dragged away to the medical tent set up on the other side of the platform, Draco glanced over at Harry, and was astonished to see, for a fleeting second, a look of yearning. But it was gone so fast, he decided he must have imagined it.

The next few days were hard. The entirety of Slytherin, most of Gryffindor, and even some of the Ravenclaws had taken it upon themselves to start teasing Draco about what he had decided to deem ‘The Incident’. He had gone from being the top of the food chain, the most feared student in school, to the bottom in a span of two hours. He couldn’t leave his bed without his dorm mates teasing him, couldn’t walk down the hallway without having fish related jokes, hexes, and curses thrown his way. Even dinner was ruined. Someone had had the clever idea of convincing the house elves that Draco refused to eat anything but fish, and as he didn’t know where the kitchens were, he had been unable as of yet to rid them of such a ludicrous notion. He would have starved if he hadn’t convinced a Hufflepuff to take pity and show him where the kitchens were. Draco desperately hoped that the novelty would wear away and he would be able to regain his position as the leader of the pack, but as the days dragged on his hope dwindled.

Two weeks after the event, little had changed. While he was no longer stuck eating fish, the teasing hadn’t ended, and to top it off, Draco had gotten no farther on figuring out why he had been used as Potter’s bait. They said the people retrieved were people that the contestants cared about. But Potter didn’t care about Draco… did he? This was the thought that kept Draco up at night. Because Draco had a secret, one he had never dared to breathe to another soul. And that secret was, _Draco liked Harry_. Like an obsessive, extreme, never-ending crush. It was the reason he always tried to get Harry’s attention, and the reason he was so jealous of the Weasel and the Bookworm. And this crush was the reason that Draco was so obsessed with figuring out why he had been chosen for Potter. Because he couldn’t bear the tiny bit of hope that maybe, _just maybe_ , Harry might feel the same. He knew there was no chance. So he needed to know the truth, to be able to drown out the tiny bit of hope that had blossomed in his chest.

When Draco wasn’t obsessing over Potter and his feelings, he was avoiding the cruelty of his peers. Draco had taken to hiding out in the grounds, behind this huge tree he had found on the far side of the Great Lake. He would do his homework, read, whatever. As long as he was away from the cruel comments and jokes at the hands of the other students, he was happy. He knew he deserved it. He knew he had been a horrible git to so many of them. He also knew that while he didn’t like behaving that way, none of them knew that. So he was determined to just wait it out, and if it ever ended, he had decided that he would not return to his old ways. He didn’t care if his father found out, or if the other Slytherins thought he had gone soft. He wasn’t going to be a bully anymore.

“Merlin’s beard,” he whispered to himself. “The next three years are going to be rough.”

“Why is that?” someone asked from behind him. Draco shot to his feet, whipping around with his wand in his hand to face whoever had snuck up on him. “Dammit, Potter!” he yelled in frustration once he saw who was standing there. “I almost cursed you!”

“I’m sorry, Malfoy,” Potter said sincerely, trying to hide the slight smile on his face. “I thought you would have heard me come up. I guess not.” Draco just sneered and returned to his position, nestled in between two roots with his back against the tree.

“Go away, Potter,” Draco sighed. “I’m trying to study.”

“Well you probably shouldn’t have come to _my_ study spot for that,” Potter said pointedly.

“What the hell do you mean, _your_ study spot? I’ve been coming here all week and haven’t seen you.” Draco spat back. He was tired of this. He just wanted to be alone, and Potter had started this whole bloody problem, so he was definitely the last person Draco wanted to see right now. And why was he being so… non-confrontational? Where were the insults? The hexes? The threats? But he was just standing there, staring at Draco with this look of… amusement. That just made Draco even more annoyed. He scowled, and after Potter said nothing, added, “Clearly it isn’t your spot, since you haven’t been here. So shove off. I want to be alone.”

“Why is that?” Harry asked, plopping to the ground in front of Draco. _Potter!_ Draco harshly reminded himself. “I’ve noticed you haven’t been around much lately, not even in the Great Hall. You kind of just scarf your food and disappear. Is it because of all of the jokes and stuff?” Potter looked at him earnestly.

“What the hell is wrong with you, Potter? Since when do you care?” Draco snarled, glaring at the messy haired boy. He was seriously worried. Potter had never acted like this before. As Draco waited for an answer, he noticed a brief look of hurt flash across Potter’s face, before quickly being replaced with a look of annoyance.

“Look, Draco.” Draco was immediately taken aback. Potter had never used his proper name before. “I just figured that some of this could probably be considered my fault, since you wouldn’t have been in that position if I didn’t… Anyway. I just wanted to make sure you were okay. But whatever. Sorry I bothered you.” Harry scowled and then got up and stalked off after Draco had just stared at him.  Draco felt frozen. Harry had just called him…. Draco. What the _bloody_ hell? Suddenly Draco wanted to know what Harry had stopped himself from saying. He jumped up to run after him, but as he looked around past the tree, Harry was nowhere to be found, like he had just disappeared. Draco sighed and sank back against the tree, more confused than ever.


	3. Chapter 3

Over the next few days, Draco couldn’t get the interaction with Harry out of his head. No matter what he tried, he couldn’t help but wonder what Harry had stopped himself from saying. Then, of course, there was still the unanswered mystery of why Draco had even been chosen to be retrieved by Harry. But Draco had decided that currently, his brain power was better invested in trying to decipher the weird meeting at the tree. He had shown up there every day, hoping that Harry would appear again (though he would never admit that to himself, let alone anyone else). But Harry hadn’t come back, and Draco couldn’t stop torturing himself with the incessant circles his thoughts would go in. Finally, he decided on a plan. He was just going to ambush Potter and demand that he explain what had happened, and what he had stopped himself from saying. Everyone already thought poorly of him now, so what did he have to lose?

A chance to enact the plan showed itself two days later. As Draco was walking to Transfiguration, he heard the Golden Trio up ahead of him. Harry was telling the Weasel and Granger that he had forgotten his book, and was going to run and get it.

“We can go with you,” Weasley offered.

“Don’t be silly, Ron. We shouldn’t all be late. Sorry Harry, but it’s better if you go alone.”

“Hermione’s right. It’s better if only one of us is late. I’ll see you guys in class.” Draco heard the sound of footsteps walking away, then another pair coming towards where he stood around the corner. He quickly hid in a broom closet, and when Harry went to pass by him, Draco reached out, grabbed him by the shirt, and quickly pulled him into the broom closet with him.

“What the hell?” Harry spluttered from where he had landed on the floor. “What the fuck do you want, Malfoy?” Harry spat, standing and brushing off his clothes.

“I want to know what the hell that was the other day,” Malfoy said sternly, crossing his arms and positioning himself against the door so Harry couldn’t try to run out.

“And you couldn’t just come up and ask me like a normal person?” Harry demanded.

“Of course not, Potter. That wouldn’t have been nearly as fun,” Draco replied simply, though the truth was that he had never even considered that option. He had figured Harry would just run away. Harry sighed and leaned against the wall, mirroring Draco’s position with his arms.

“What is there to ask? I came to see if you were okay. You were a prat. I left. End of story.”

“I want to know _why_!” Draco insisted, suddenly leaning a little forward and balling his hands at his sides. “Why the sudden change in behavior? Why the hell would you care if I was okay, after all the years of animosity between us? You were the one who turned down my offer of friendship in first year. So what the bloody hell happened to make you start caring now?”

Harry looked surprised at the power in Draco’s voice. Draco had allowed more emotion to show than he had wanted to, but right now he didn’t care. He just wanted his answers.

Harry stared at him for a second before saying, “I already told you. I felt partially responsible, so I wanted to make sure you were doing alright.”

“How could you be considered responsible for how everyone else is treating me?” Draco asked incredulously.

“Because it’s my fault you were in that position! You wouldn’t have even been in that lake if I didn’t-” Harry suddenly stopped.

“You did that at the tree, too! What are you not telling me?” Draco demanded, stepping forward. “I’ve been trying to figure this out since I was told I was going to be your bait, and I can’t come up with anything. I deserve to know. Why was I chosen for the lake?”

Harry stared at him, a pained look on his face. “You really want to know?” he asked quietly, making sure to have eye contact with Draco. Draco nodded vigorously. Harry sighed and sank down against the wall, wrapping his arms around his legs and burying his head in his knees. “It’s because I like you” came out, muffled from the way Harry was sitting.

Draco just stared for a minute. Then he got pissed. He stomped over and slapped Harry’s arms away, making him look up, surprised.

“I’m not a fool, Potter! You don’t like me. We’re not friends. We hate each other. You like Granger and Weasley. Or the Weaslette! Why not one of them?”

Harry huffed and rolled his eyes. “No, Draco. You don’t get it. I _like_ you.”

“What the hell kind of sick joke are you pulling, Potter?” Draco demanded between gritted teeth. He was standing only two inches away from Harry, and when Harry stood their noses almost touched. Draco’s hands were in fists at his side, and he was breathing heavily with anger.

“It’s not a joke,” Harry said, still quiet. He refused to look Draco in the eye. “They did this emotional test, and it said you were the person I most care about. It freaked me out, too. I was sure it was wrong. Hermione said it made sense, though. That it explained why I was always so obsessed with what you were doing, where you were, and why there was always this tension. You may hate me, Draco. But I like you. A lot. And that’s why you were chosen for the lake.” Harry finally looked up, making eye contact with Draco. His eyes were so open, so full of vulnerability, and Draco was frozen. He didn’t know what to do, or say. He stumbled back a step, and Harry looked at him worriedly, starting to reach out as though to grab Draco’s wrist. Harry stopped and stared at his hand for a moment, before glancing to Draco’s astonished silver eyes, then dashed to the door and ran away, leaving Draco alone with his whirling thoughts kneeling on the floor of the broom closet.

When he finally stopped reeling, he slowly stood and checked the time. He had been sitting there for at least half an hour since Harry left. _Bloody hell…._ Draco thought to himself. Knowing there was no point in showing up to Transfiguration, he stepped out into the corridor and began heading down to the Slytherin common room. His mind was empty. It was like his brain couldn’t take anymore thoughts, and instead had just shut down. He reached his room and collapsed onto his bed, staring at the canopy above him. He didn’t know how much time had passed until his dorm mates returned.

“Draco!” Blaise cried jovially, striding over to him. “How is our damsel in distress this evening?”

“Fuck off, Blaise.” Draco said simply, lacking the energy to say much more.

“We missed you at dinner. Noticed your savior wasn’t there either. You two have a date?” Blaise taunted.

“Dinner…” Draco mused, suddenly aware of the emptiness in his stomach. He quickly sat up and started for the door, trying not to wonder about why Harry had missed dinner too.

“Miss him already?” Blaise called after Draco.

Draco just gave him a rude gesture as he slammed the door on his way out. He stalked out of the dungeons and headed to the kitchens. As he reached out to tickle the pear, he heard someone turn the corner towards him.

“Potter! What, are you stalking me now?” He demanded, pissed to be reminded of the day’s earlier drama.

“No! I swear! I just… I missed dinner, ‘cuz I was afraid of running into you, but now…” he trailed off, looking down at his shoes and nervously running his hand through his hair. His stupid, messy hair. Draco wished that he could reach out and try to make it lie flat, but as Draco realized what he was thinking, he froze. His eyes widened in horror as he slightly recoiled from Harry. “Draco? Are you okay?” Harry asked, his impossibly green eyes staring into Draco’s. Before he even realized what he was doing, he had reached out and grabbed Harry’s shirt collar, pulling him to about an inch away from Draco’s face. Neither boy had any idea was Draco was about to do, so when Draco simply turned and ran, they were both surprised.

“Draco!” Harry yelled after him, quickly giving chase.

“Go away, Potter!” Draco called over his shoulder. He glanced back to make sure he had lost him, and was greeted with an empty corridor. _Good,_ Draco thought, stopping and leaning against the wall to catch his breath. Harry suddenly appeared before him, putting his arms out to pin Draco against the wall, a bundle of fabric falling to the ground.

“What the fuck, Harry!” Draco seethed.

“Harry?” Harry noticed, a small smile at his lips.

“Shut up and leave me alone!” Draco snapped.

“No.” Harry replied firmly. “I need to know what that was.”

“I don’t know!” Draco insisted, “It just happened. I’m sorry; just leave me alone!” He felt cornered, like he couldn’t breathe, and like everything was falling in on him. His breaths were coming shorter and shorter.

“Draco, breathe.” Harry intoned, forcing Draco to look him in the eyes. “Listen to me. Listen to the sound of my voice. Take a deep breath. Deeper breaths. That’s it, keep going. Come on, sit down.” Harry helped Draco to the floor, never breaking eye contact. When he finally had his breathing under control, Draco asked, “What was that? How did you…?”

“You were heading towards a panic attack.” Harry explained simply. “I used to get them.” After a moment, Harry continued. “Just… talk to me. I know I laid a lot on you today. Tell me what you’re thinking. Let me help.”

Draco stared at Harry, astonished by this new sensitivity. It was a Harry he had never seen before, a true, vulnerable, _real_ Harry. Draco had no idea how to react, so he decided to take a risk and repay the openness. After all, it wasn’t like his life at the school could get much worse.

“Mostly I’m just… baffled,” Draco began, staring down at his hands laying in his lap. “The first thing you need to understand, _Potter_ , is that… I’m not the person I seem to be.” Draco paused for a second, taking a breath as he continued to stare at his hands. “I was, at first. When I first came to the school, and I believed in everything my father said like it was gospel, I believed that to be respected and truly represent the Malfoy name I needed to be cruel, be a bully, so that I could be at the top of the school. But as I have grown, I’ve realized that that’s not who I want to be.” Draco glanced up at Harry, to see his reaction, but Harry was just calmly listening, gazing at Draco’s face. He could find no judgment in Harry’s expression, so he gathered the rest of his courage and carried on. “Two years ago now, I realized I was gay. I think that’s when it really started, because being gay meant I couldn’t produce an heir. I knew from that moment on I wouldn’t be able to please my father, and so I started reevaluating my views. The bully isn’t who I am. But by the time I realized that, he was all anyone knew and expected, and so I just continued with it, because it was easier. But now, with the task… everything’s changed. I no longer know how to move through my days here. And you… the idea that you would like… of all people… it was kind of nice at first because I could just be me, but then you opened up to me today, and I just…. I don’t know. I’m questioning myself now, with you, and I just….” Draco trailed off, looking up at Harry again. The face he saw was one of understanding, and kindness, despite Draco’s slightly incompetent ramblings. There was still no judgment there. When Harry reached out and took one of Draco’s hands in his, Draco didn’t argue.

“So what do you want to do?” Harry asked simply.

“As completely crazy and confusing as it is, I would never in a million years have guessed that our interactions stemmed from attraction. But…”

“But that appears to be the case.” Harry finished for him, nodding along.

“But what does this mean?” Draco questioned. He was no longer worried about the Malfoy persona. It had completely fallen to the wayside, and Draco noticed that the more time he spent with Harry, the easier it got to trust him.

“Well, I know what I want,” Harry answered, still not letting go of Draco’s hand. “But I don’t know how you’re going to feel about it.”

“Well we won’t know unless you tell me,” Draco said, in a slightly snarky tone.

Harry just smiled and looked down at the floor for a second before looking into Draco’s eyes. “I want to know you,” He told Draco with a squeeze of their hands. “I want to see if we have a connection like I think we do. I want to get to know the real Draco.”


	4. Chapter 4

It had been three days since they last had talked, and Harry had yet to hear from Draco. He was trying not to worry, but finally opening up to the person you were mad about and being told he ‘needed time to think about it’ wasn’t easy. He understood Draco’s position and certainly didn’t blame him, but it took every ounce of self-control Harry had to not confront Draco in class or at meals. They had agreed to meet at the tree at eight that evening, and Draco had said he would have a decision by then. Harry was just afraid of what that decision might be. He never would have thought he could feel this way, but once they had done the emotional center test and revealed the truth, it was like all these emotions had suddenly started flooding his mind and he could no longer deny it. He was lucky he didn’t have Potions that day, because if he had been at Snape’s mercy (plus the distraction of Draco in the room) in his current mindset, there very likely would have been an explosion. The time dragged on and on, and when it was finally seven, Harry couldn’t take it anymore. He gathered up his things, and with a quick excuse to Ron and Hermione, he left the common room and began heading to the tree.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Draco left for the tree at about six. He knew he would be incredibly early, but he hoped being alone with the nature would provide a miracle and give him his answer. He had no idea what to do. It was obvious to him that there was something between Harry and himself, but was it really possible? Would it really work? And what about his parents? There were just too many questions, and Draco didn’t know what to do. Every time he had seen Harry, he wanted to rush up and ask him for the answers, but Draco knew Harry couldn’t give them any better than he could. But he also knew he owed Harry an answer. So he went to the tree and paced, racking his brain for what he was going to do. When Harry showed up only an hour later, he still wasn’t ready.

“Draco!” Harry called as he walked up. Draco could tell he was a little nervous, but that didn’t stop a smile from stretching across his face. Draco felt himself smiling in response, and was shocked. He rarely smiled, and it was odd to be smiling at Harry of all people. He stopped his pacing and sat against the tree, nestled between two roots like he had been the first time Harry had found him here. Harry joined him on the ground, choosing to sit in front of him instead of against the tree. Neither of them said anything at first, Harry nervously pulling at the grass around him, Draco looking off in the distance, desperately searching for a last second answer. He glanced back at Harry, who looked up to meet his gaze, and before Draco knew what he was doing, he heard himself say, “Okay.”

“Okay?” Harry questioned, a look of hope crossing his face.

“Okay. We can try, I guess.”

Harry’s face split into a huge grin, and he leaned back onto his hands, staring at Draco’s face. “Okay,” he said happily, his green eyes shining. As Draco continued to watch him, Harry suddenly moved, scooting closer so that they were both sitting with their legs crossed, knees touching, hands in their laps. “Hi,” Harry said, beaming at Draco.

“Hi,” Draco said back, a tiny smile playing at his lips. 

The next thing Draco knew, Harry’s hand had darted out and grabbed a bundle of fabric and thrown it over them, and Harry had covered Draco’s mouth. “Shhh…” Harry told him, not moving his hand. “Someone’s coming.”

“So? It’s not past curfew,” Draco replied as he forced Harry’s hand away, though he pleasantly noticed it only fell to his knee, rather than returning to Harry’s lap.

“Well, I kind of assumed you wouldn’t want people to know,” Harry said, sounding slightly puzzled. “I mean, you said you didn’t tell anyone when you figured out you were gay.”

“And how exactly is hiding under a bundle of fabric going to help with that?” Draco asked, confused.

“Oh, well…” Harry looked sheepish. “It’s not just any… it’s an invisibility cloak.”

Draco just stared for a second, then punched Harry in the shoulder. “I knew I saw you in Hogsmeade last year! I knew it! Damn it, Potter, no wonder you get away with everything!” 

Harry just laughed. “Yeah, sorry. You deserved it though.” Draco just gave a half-hearted sneer. “But the point is, right now the cloak is helping us hide. Though I’m pretty sure whoever it was walked away.”

“Well, good thinking. I don’t know, I hadn’t really thought about the chance of people finding out. To be honest, I wasn’t even sure how I felt about us getting to know each other until you walked up,” Draco admitted as Harry pulled the cloak off of them.

“It’s okay, we can figure it out together,” Harry beamed, seemingly pleased with the thought. Draco found himself laughing at the ridiculousness of how happy this situation seemed to make Harry.

“Draco… did you just giggle?” Harry asked, astonished.

“Of course not!” Draco replied haughtily. “Malfoys don’t giggle!”

“You giggled.” Harry insisted. He suddenly got a mischievous look in his eye. “I’m willing to bet you’re ticklish too.” 

“What are you-” Draco didn’t get to finish his question, as he was suddenly on the ground, laughing hysterically as Harry mercilessly attacked his sides.

“Get… off… me!” He demanded in between gasps for breath as he attempted to fight Harry off. Harry laughed and rolled off of Draco, though he didn’t move far, choosing to lay on his side beside where Draco lay, and resting on his elbow so that Draco was looking up into his face.

“Hi,” Harry said again, softer this time.

“Hi,” Draco whispered back.

“This is great so far,” Harry said with a laugh. “We’ve only been out here ten minutes and I’ve already seen a rare smile, heard a Malfoy giggle, and found out you’re ticklish.”

Draco sneered half-heartedly up at the stars, knowing Harry would see it. “Shut up, Harry.”

“I like that we’re using our given names,” Harry told Draco, a vulnerability noticeable in his voice.

“I’m going to have to get used to it.” Draco admitted.

“That’s okay,” Harry said with a smile. “We’ll have plenty of time.”

“Oh will we?” Draco teased, sitting up.

“Well, I hope so,” Harry said sheepishly. “I was thinking,” he added quickly, getting slightly more animated, “that we could meet here and study together or just talk or whatever, in the evenings. I mean, you’re avoiding your house anyway, and I’ll just tell Ron and Hermione I’m doing something for the tournament…”

“Okay,” Draco shrugged.

“Wait, really?” Harry turned to face Draco. “I thought you would take more convincing than that.”

Draco just laughed at his expression and laid back down, looking back up at the stars.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

    The boys met at the tree every day for the next two weeks. Harry learned about the brother Draco almost had, and Draco learned about the Muggles Harry had grown up with. They skirted around the subject of Voldemort, and talked about Professors. (“Snape is your _godfather_!” Harry repeated for the fifth time. “Yes, Potter,” Draco droned for the fifth time. “Merlin, no wonder you’re so weird,” Harry joked. Draco punched his shoulder. Harry just bent double laughing.) They argued about how much Harry wanted to stand up for Draco when he saw people teasing him in the corridors. (Draco would never admit it, but he was really touched.) They talked about their friends, dreams, aspirations. (“You want to be a Potions master? Really? I didn’t realize you worshipped Snape that much.” Draco punched his shoulder again.) Both boys found themselves looking forward to their evenings together. They started meeting right after dinner, (sometimes skipping the Great Hall altogether) and started staying out later and later.

    About a month into their meetings, they accidentally fell asleep under the tree. When Draco woke up, he found himself facing Harry, Harry’s arm around his back, holding them close together, and their faces maybe an inch apart. Harry’s glasses were off, his eyes closed, and he looked so peaceful. Draco smiled, and before he knew what he was doing, he closed the distance and touched his lips to Harry’s softly. Harry’s eyes flew open as he smiled, and he met Draco’s eyes, and Draco couldn’t help it. He kissed Harry again. Harry just smiled, asked what time it was, and they snuck back into the castle.

    The day of the third task came, and Draco found himself in the stands, unbearably nervous as he stared at the giant maze taking over the Quidditch pitch. When the red sparks flew, he almost screamed. When Harry came back with Cedric’s body, he cried. He tried to visit Harry in the hospital wing, but without the Invisibility Cloak he got caught and couldn’t make it up there. They finally got to meet again the night before the Closing Feast, and Draco just held Harry as he cried. When Harry had finally calmed down, he looked up at Draco and asked him, “What does this mean for you?” Draco had no idea, but he assured Harry it would be okay, he would be okay, and that while they probably couldn’t talk over the summer, he would see him on the train coming back in just a couple months. Their goodbye was hard, and involved their first real kiss, and then the boys went their separate ways, both dreading the next two months.

Harry spent those months agonizing over everything. Where was Voldemort? Was Draco okay? Why hadn’t he heard anything? Were he and Draco still going to be… whatever they were when they got back? Why weren’t Ron and Hermione writing? What was Draco doing right now? The letter claiming he was expelled sent him into a panic. How would he be able to talk to Draco? When he got taken to Grimmauld Place, things got a little better, but Draco was still always on his mind. On June 5th, he sent a silent wish out into the stars. _Please let him still care._ September 1st couldn’t come soon enough. 

Draco spent the months being tortured. Sometimes mentally, sometimes physically, sometimes self-inflicted, but always torture. The Dark Lord had decided to make Malfoy Manor his new headquarters, and Draco was forced to listen to the screams of people being treated to the Cruciatus curse (which was sometimes inflicted on him, as well). There were daily lectures about how he would one day join the Death Eater ranks, and how he needed to start preparing and attempt to recruit other students (only pureblood of course, and preferably Slytherin house). He was occasionally forced to sit in on meetings, and when he wasn’t he was confined to his room. Through it all, his thoughts were with Harry. Was he okay? Would they still be… whatever they were when they got back? When he heard news of Harry’s trial, he was sent into a panic attack. Would he be able to see Harry again at all? He both dreaded and prayed for news. On July 31st, he sent a silent wish out into the stars. _Please let him still care._ September 1st couldn’t come soon enough.


	5. Chapter 5

King’s Cross was as crowded as always, and besides, Draco knew better than to look around for Harry. He couldn’t help hoping for an accidental glimpse, though. He had heard about the outcome of the trial, so he knew Harry would be there, and having been chosen as a Prefect he knew that he would probably come across him on the train, but he had already waited so long…

His father and mother bid him a stiff goodbye outside one of the compartments and reminded him to remember everything he had learned that summer. He finally climbed on the train and breathed a sigh of relief. Everything would be better now. He could go back to being another face in the background (as long as the teasing had been left behind with the end of the previous term), and would finally get an answer about where he and Harry stood, even if it wasn’t the one he wanted.

He made his way to the Prefects’ compartment, and had finally reached it as the train started moving. He took a deep breath and stepped inside, wondering who his fellow Prefects were. The first person he noticed was Pansy. _Well that’s not so bad,_ he thought. _She’s not great, but she never went out of her way to be cruel to me, so it should be alright._ He didn’t recognize the Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw Prefects, but Gryffindor had… the Weasel and the Know-it-all. _Great._ Despite getting close with Harry, Draco had yet to let go of his feelings towards the other two parts of the Golden Trio. 

Pansy quickly took control, assigning shifts for the train ride and settling schedules for patrolling the school for first term. Everyone was eager to leave, and so it went by quickly. Pansy had given herself and Draco the first shift, so when the meeting was over they began their rounds, checking the compartments and making sure everything was okay. The more compartments they checked, the more nervous Draco got. He had yet to see Harry, and the anticipation was climbing to an unbearable point.

They had finally reached the last third of the train when Pansy opened a door and Draco saw him. All it took was a glimpse of the messy black hair, and Draco knew it was him. It took all the willpower and self-control he had to not throw himself at Harry. Harry looked up, and though his facial expression never changed, Draco noticed something flash in Harry’s eyes, though he had no idea what it was. The tension was palpable as Pansy and Draco checked to make sure everything was as it should be, but they finished quickly and without incident, or even a single word, from Harry and the other Gryffindor occupants. Before he knew it, Draco was closing the door behind him and following Pansy to the next compartment, not having said a word to the boy who had consumed his thoughts for the past two months.

He and Pansy finally finished their rounds, and Draco headed quickly back to the far end of the train, where Harry had been. He didn’t know how he was going to do it, but he knew he needed to get Harry alone so they could talk. Draco hadn’t even gotten halfway down the train, though, before he was grabbed and thrown into an empty compartment to his right and the door swiftly pulled shut. A moment later he was looking up at Harry’s figure pulling the curtains shut so no one could see them, the Invisibility Cloak on the ground, and then Harry’s hand was reaching out to offer Draco help up.

“I’m sorry,” Harry told him, looking sheepish. “I just wasn’t sure how else to get you alone.” Draco just stared at him for a moment, before grabbing Harry’s hand and pulling them both into a tight hug, relishing the feel of Harry’s arms automatically wrapping around Draco as well. Both boys were silent, simply basking in the feeling of being in each other’s presence again. Suddenly though, Draco pushed Harry away and just stood there, glaring at him. “...Draco?” Harry asked hesitantly, his face a mask of deep concern.

“Do you have _any_ idea how worried I was?” Draco suddenly exploded, glaring at Harry with his fists balled at his sides. “All I heard was you had been attacked by Dementors, and then expelled! I had no idea if I was ever going to see you again! I had no way of contacting you, I didn’t know if you were okay-”

“Draco, calm down!” Harry interrupted. “It’s fine, I’m here now!”

“But you almost weren’t!” Draco insisted, no longer yelling, but with a catch in his throat.

“Draco,” Harry said gently, pulling him into another hug. “I’m sorry I worried you. But it’s okay. I’m here now. And I think I can safely put my worry of whether or not you still cared to rest. And if you had a similar worry, you can put it away, too.” Draco glanced up at Harry, who had a silly grin on his face, and quickly pulled the hug tighter, burying his face in the crook of Harry’s neck.

“Thank Merlin,” Draco mumbled, and Harry laughed. Not breaking the hug, Harry pulled the two boys onto the seat, one of his hands unconsciously rubbing reassuring circles on Draco’s back.

After a moment, Draco broke the hug, though he did grab one of Harry’s hands. “Draco?” Harry questioned. “Is everything okay?”

“It’s fine, Harry,” Draco reassured. “I just think there are things we need to discuss.”

“Oh. Ok,” Harry agreed, though still sounding a little nervous. Draco couldn’t help the smile that broke across his face, and he leaned across and gave Harry a quick kiss before continuing.

“I don’t want to talk about my summer,” he began firmly. He held up a hand to stop Harry from interrupting before continuing. “I know you were worried. I know you wanted to ask questions about the Dark Lord. But I can’t do it, Harry. I can’t relive any of that. All you need to know, is that I’m not marked-” he showed Harry his left forearm to prove it- “And I’m not planning on ever getting the Mark. That’s all I want to have said about my summer.”

Harry gave a relieved sigh. “Okay, that’s fair. I can understand why you feel that way. I’ll let it be.”

“Thank you, Harry,” Draco said with a gentle smile, knowing how hard that was for him. He paused to try and figure out what to say next, but Harry beat him to it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“I want to talk about us.” Harry wished he had come up with a gentler way to say it, but it was too late now. Draco looked shocked for a second, before simply nodding, his way of letting Harry know to continue. “I just… this summer was insanely hard. I could never get you out of my mind, and I was always so worried, and it just really helped me realize that I want this. I want us. Nothing needs to change between us,” he added quickly, noticing a hint of concern in Draco’s face. “I just want to know where we stand, I guess. I want…” he paused for a second, before deciding to take the risk. “I want to be able to call you my boyfriend, even if I can only do it in private.”

Draco was quiet for a minute, searching Harry’s face. With every second that passed, Harry got more and more nervous. Finally, Draco took a deep breath, and told Harry, “Okay.”

“Okay?” Harry repeated, shocked. He had never expected Draco to agree so easily, and after how long he had taken to answer-

“Okay.” Draco repeated, sounding firmer this time. “I can agree to that. Clearly you are still in agreement with me that this can’t go public, but…” he paused and bit his lip, unknowingly driving Harry crazy, before admitting, “I like the idea of being able to call you my boyfriend, too.”

Harry beamed before suddenly leaning forward and catching Draco in a kiss, his hands reaching up to rest in Draco’s hair. Draco wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck and pulled him down, so that Draco was lying on the seat and Harry was resting above him. It was the most passionate kiss that boys had ever shared, and they both enjoyed it immensely.

They spent the rest of the train ride talking about nothing in particular in between long kisses. As they got close to the Hogsmeade station, they both went back to their original compartments to change into their robes and get ready for the feast. They avoided each other’s gaze during the feast, though neither of them could really get rid of the grin on their face.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank my friend, SeverusSnapeIsMyBFF, for being absolutely amazing and answering all of my random questions and proof reading my chapters for me! She's so great, and I'm insanely lucky to have her. Now on with the story!

The two boys quickly settled into a routine. Harry showed Draco the Room of Requirement, and they would meet there or at their tree anytime they were both free. Open class periods, in between meals, weekends. They would study, talk, or even just sit quietly in each other’s company. After the two months apart, it was wonderful to be in each other’s company again.

After about two weeks though, their friends started getting suspicious. Draco simply told the other Slytherins to fuck off, and that he was doing private work under his father’s direction. Harry had a rougher time. He had told Ron and Hermione that he had started Legilimency lessons again, but he could tell they didn’t believe him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Ron,” Hermione hissed from where she was hiding in the corner of the common room. Ron looked at her confusedly.

“Mione, why are you hiding over here?” he asked as he walked over.

“Because I don’t want anyone to overhear us, obviously,” she sniffed. “Now listen. We need to figure out what’s going on with Harry. He’s obviously not going to Legilimency every time he disappears, and I’m worried. You know how easily he can get into trouble.”

“Yeah, you’re right,” Ron said a little nervously, rubbing at the back of his neck. “But Harry obviously isn’t going to just tell us, or he would have already. How do you think we’re going to find out what’s going on?”

Hermione looked at him grimly. “We’re going to borrow the cloak.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry and Draco were laying in the grass next to their tree snogging when they heard the squeak. Harry shot to a sitting position, staring wildly around them. He would recognize that squeak anywhere. “Mione?” He called out, hoping he was only imagining things. That hope was quickly dashed though, as the cloak was removed to reveal his two closest friends.

“Bloody hell,” he heard Draco whisper behind him.

“Harry…” Hermione said quietly, with an odd look on her face. Ron was just staring, slack-jawed and pale. “Harry, why didn’t you tell us?”

“Because we didn’t want anyone to know. We didn’t think anyone would understand.” Draco’s hand had come to rest gently against Harry’s back, out of sight of his friends. Harry was glad for that small touch; it brought him comfort.

“We could have kept a secret,” Hermione insisted. Then Ron finally spoke up.

“You honestly didn’t trust us, mate? You didn’t think we would support you? After everything?” He didn’t sound angry, just a little hurt. Harry winced.

“It wasn’t really like that. Ron. We just agreed not to tell anyone. Including our friends. Pansy and Blaise don’t know,” he assured them.

“It’s true,” Draco spoke up.

“How long has this been going on?” Hermione asked.

“Since about a month after the second task,” Harry said hesitantly.

“Well I guess this explains why you two haven’t really been fighting,” Ron said grudgingly.

“I’m sorry,” Harry said earnestly. “But you won’t tell anyone, will you?”

“Oh of course not, Harry,” Hermione assured. “We just wish you would have told us sooner.” Ron was standing behind her, looking down and sort of kicking at the grass, but nodded when Harry caught his eye.

“Thank you both. You’re the greatest friends a guy could ask for.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Ron said, getting a little red around the ears. It was obvious he was still struggling with the whole idea, but trying to follow Hermione’s lead. “Just try not to kiss him around me, alright?”

Harry laughed. “Yeah, alright.” Ron and Hermione picked up the cloak and said their goodbyes before heading back towards the castle.

“I guess you could tell Pansy and Blaise now, if you wanted. It would only be fair.” Harry turned to Draco.

“Hmm. We’ll see. I’m not sure I’m ready to tell anyone, yet. I don’t think my friends will be as accepting as yours were,” Draco admitted.

“Well, whenever you are ready, I can go with you if you want,” Harry offered, laying back down in the grass. Draco laid next to him, resting his head on Harry’s chest.

“Thanks,” he said quietly. Harry just smiled and ran his fingers through Draco’s hair. They laid like that for the next half hour, until they had to go in for dinner.

It was at breakfast a few days later when it happened. Harry was focusing on serving himself some sausages as the owl post began pouring in. Hermione was sitting across from him, with Ron next to her. A school owl delivered her usual Daily Prophet, and as Ron glanced at it, he spit out his pumpkin juice. “Oh bloody shite,” he whispered, paling. At the same time, across the Great Hall, a hush had fallen over the Slytherin table. Harry glanced up just in time to see Draco stand and book it out of there. “What? What is it?” He demanded of Ron. Hermione just handed him the paper, having seen the headline for herself by then.

**Boy-Who-Loved To Go Dark**

**Potter Now Conspiring to Take Down the Wizarding World**

**By: Rita Skeeter**

            Harry Potter, having finally lost all credibility, has turned to the dark side for comfort. He was spotted canoodling with the Malfoy heir on Hogwarts grounds just yesterday. I guess he likes them dark _and_ rich. Oh Harry, did your parents die for nothing?

 

He couldn’t read anymore. He threw the paper down and bolted after Draco. A quick glance around the entry hall showed he wasn’t there, and Harry had to make a quick decision. There were only two places Harry could imagine Draco having gone; either their tree, or the Room of Requirement. He paused for a split second, then started running up the stairs. It felt like it took him forever to reach the fifth floor. He paced along the wall quickly, thinking hard of finding Draco. When the door didn’t open, he knew he’d been right. “Draco, come on! Let me in!” he pounded on the door. “Draco, please!” He was just raising his fist to start pounding a third time when the door finally unlocked. He rushed through it and took a quick second to adjust to his surroundings. He was in a huge bedroom, and there was a king-size bed off against the left wall with a window to either side of it. Opposite that, on the right wall, was a fireplace with a large painting of the Malfoys on the wall above it, and two chairs with a little table between situated in front of it. On the far wall was a wardrobe and two bookcases, completely full with books of all sizes. In the far corner, there was another door that Harry assumed led to an equally impressive bathroom. In the middle of it all was Draco, angrily summoning vase after vase, and sending them smashing against the wall. Harry quickly moved towards the bed to avoid being in the line of fire, but before he could get a single word out, Draco started yelling.

“I knew this was a bad idea. I knew it from the beginning! But you just had to convince me, didn’t you Potter? Just had to get your way, like always. Never mind that you were setting me up to get ruined. No, that doesn’t matter. As long as _Potter_ gets what he wants, that’s all that matters! I’m going to be disowned, Potter, ridiculed, maybe even killed! My parents will never let me come home, the other Slytherins are going to hex the bloody hell out of me, and when the Dark Lord and his cronies hear about it, I’ll either be tortured for information or killed for betraying my ‘destiny’ or some shite. And it’s all your fault! And the worst part is,” And here Draco quieted to almost a whisper, “breaking up with you won’t fix it. But even if it would, I couldn’t do it. The last few months have been the happiest of my life, and it’s all going to have been for nothing.” At this, Draco finally broke, and fell to his knees, tears starting to fall. Harry stood there for a minute, shocked at the roller coaster of emotions Draco had just displayed, before he rushed to Draco’s side and pulled him into his arms, both of them kneeling there, holding each other. “It’s okay, Draco. We’ll figure it out, I promise.” He wasn’t sure how, but he meant it. Harry would do everything in his power to make sure that Draco would be okay. They had finally reached a good place, a happy place. He wasn’t about to let anyone ruin that. For now, though, he needed to cheer Draco up.

“I like your room,” he nudged Draco as he continued, “It’s very you.” All of the wood was dark, and the furnishings were all a forest green. The carpet was a cream color, and Harry could see through the open door that the bathroom followed the color scheme as well. Draco laughed weakly.

“Well, green has always been my favorite color,” he said, winking one teary eye and he reached up and brushed a thumb next to Harry’s eye. Harry just smiled and pressed his lips to Draco’s forehead, continuing to hold him and rubbing a hand soothingly on his back. “I don’t want to leave,” Draco admitted after a minute.

“I know,” Harry sighed. “But we have to eventually. And I think…” Here he paused for a second, before finishing his sentence. “I think we should maybe talk to Dumbledore.” At Draco’s look of incredulity, Harry continued. “He could probably help! He would have ideas of how to protect you, and where you could go if your parents really do disown you. Maybe you could even stay with…” He cut himself off quickly, unsure if he should finish, but Draco filled it in for him.

“Sirius? My cousin? You’re joking, right? I know he’s your godfather, Harry, and I know you think he’s some sort of god or something, but I’ve never met the man! And he hates his family! You really think me moving in is a good idea?” Draco rose his eyebrow, waiting for Harry’s answer.

“I don’t know,” he said, “but at least it’s an idea.”

Draco sighed. “You’re right, I’m sorry.”

“A Malfoy apology?” Harry teased. “Never thought I’d get one of those.”

“Yes, well, don’t get used to it.” Draco sniffed, but his eyes showed he was joking. The boys sat in silence for a few moments, before Draco said, “Alright. I’ll speak with Dumbledore.” Harry was shocked. He had thought it would take a lot more convincing on his part for Draco to agree to meet with Dumbledore. He guessed this just showed how worried Draco really was. Harry squeezed his arms around Draco once before standing.

“Great. Then I think the sooner we go, the better. Now you stay here, and I’m going to go get my cloak, so we can get you to his office without any issues.”

“You aren’t worried about people harassing you in the hallways?” Draco asked, worry evident in his voice.

“I can handle it,” Harry said confidently. “I’ve been doing it since I started here, haven’t I?” Draco just gave him smile with a little shake of his head, and Harry leaned down to give him a kiss before heading out the door. In truth, Harry was really nervous. For all he knew, there were Slytherins waiting to hex him in every hallway of the school. But he had the secret passageways of the old castle memorized by now, and he stealthily made his way to Gryffindor tower. There were a few times he had to duck into alcoves to hide, and he almost got caught by Ernie McMillan, but eventually he stood in front of the portrait of the Fat Lady. He gave the password and stepped inside, preparing to dash for his dorm if anyone attempted to talk to him. But the only people in the common room were a couple sixth years too involved in each other’s lips to pay any attention, and a few second years who giggled, and were quickly silenced when he threw a glare at them. He ran up the steps to his dorm and peeked inside, making sure all of the others weren’t there before slipping in. They all had class at the moment, but he could never be too careful. He rooted through his trunk for a moment to find the cloak, then grabbed it and threw it on before running back down the stairs and heading back to the Room of Requirement.

When he finally opened the door again, Draco was pacing. “Aww, were you worried about me?” Harry teased as he pulled off the cloak.

“Shut up you arse,” Draco replied, though he obviously relaxed with Harry’s appearance. He walked over to Harry and kissed him as Harry pulled the cloak over the two of them. “Alright,” Draco said nervously. “Let’s go meet with the headmaster.” They headed into the hallway, hoping against hope that the wise old man would have some idea of what to do.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there! So I recognize that it’s been a year since I’ve updated this, and I’m really sorry about that. I had an insanely busy year with school and work, and I kind of lost the inspiration with this story. But I was on here recently, and I happened to look at all of your comments, and they re-inspired me. So I just wanted to really thank all of you for helping me find my inspiration again, and for commenting and sticking with this story, even when I took a literal year to update it. You’re all wonderful, and I hope you enjoy the latest chapter!

            With the aid of the Marauder’s Map, Harry navigated them to Dumbledore’s office with no trouble, only having to duck into an alcove once to avoid Mr. Filch. Once there though, Harry realized he didn’t know the password. “Lemon Sherbet.” Nothing happened.

            “Um, Harry…” Draco began.

            “Shhh, I’m trying to figure out the password.” Harry glanced in Draco’s general direction, not being able to see him as Harry had stepped out from under the cloak. He turned back to the door. “Cockroach Cluster. Pumpkin Pastie. Chocolate Frog. Fizzing Whizbee.” Finally, with that last guess, the gargoyle moved aside to reveal the spiral staircase up to the office. “Oh thank Merlin,” Harry sighed. He reached out behind him, and Draco’s hand appeared from under the cloak and laced their fingers together. They stepped onto the stairs, and as they moved up and the gargoyle slid back into place, Draco pulled the cloak off of his figure. Harry glanced over and could see the anxiety written across his boyfriend’s face. “Hey,” he said gently, turning to Draco and placing a hand on his cheek. “It’s going to be okay. I promise.” Draco gave him a weak smile, and then they were at the office door. As Harry raised his hand to knock, Dumbledore’s voice rang out from inside. “Enter, gentlemen.” The boys exchanged a glance before Harry opened the door and they stepped inside.

            Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk, a clearly recently re-born Fawkes resting on his perch next to him. Dumbledore gestured to the two chairs in front of him. “Please take a seat. I’ll be with you in just a moment.” As Draco and Harry sat, Dumbledore rose and crossed over to his fireplace, throwing a small pinch of Floo Powder into the flames. “Professor Snape, if you would be so kind as to join me in my office…” The boys heard Snape mumble something at the other end, then Dumbledore returned to his seat. A moment later, Snape stepped through the fireplace. “Headmaster, I have a class…” He trailed off as he saw Harry and Draco sitting there.

            “Not to worry, Severus,” Dumbledore twinkled. “I have already asked Professor Vector to supervise the second years for you.” He smiled at the two boys. “Now then. Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy. I saw the article Ms. Skeeter wrote. Rather dashing picture of the two of you, isn’t it?” He beamed at them.

            “There was a picture?” Harry asked as Draco put his head in his hands.

            “Observant as ever, Potter,” Snape quipped.

    “Why is he here?” Harry asked Dumbledore.

    “Professor Snape is here,” Dumbledore began with a slight admonishment in his tone, “for two reasons. One, as Draco’s godfather. And two, he happens to be in a very unique position that I believe will come in handy regarding the discussion you gentlemen came here to have.” He glanced at Draco. “I’m surprised you decided to come to me about this, Mr. Malfoy. But I’m very glad that you did, and we will do everything we can to help you. Am I correct in assuming your parents did not know about the relationship that has developed between you and Mr. Potter?”

    Draco nodded. He opened his mouth as if to start saying something, but darted his eyes to Snape before quickly shutting it again. Snape noticed and sighed. “Headmaster,” he began. “I think it will be necessary to explain my presence in a bit further detail before Mr. Malfoy will feel safe talking to us. Particularly after the events of the summer…” At that Harry’s eyes darted over to Draco. Nothing had been said about his summer since their reunion on the train, as he had requested, but Harry had never stopped wondering.

    Snape came over and knelt in front of the chair Draco was sitting in. “Draco,” he said, making Draco look at him. “As your godfather, I’ve known you since you were an infant. And I’ve been in the unique position of getting to see what your parents expect from you, and watching you rise to that occasion. But I can see that that’s not who you are, Draco. I know you’ve tried your whole life to fit your father’s narrow definition of what being the Malfoy heir should entail. But it’s not who you are. And that’s okay. Now I know you saw a lot of very dark, very terrible things this summer. And you handled yourself admirably. But you and I both know your father’s expectations for you, and we both know that that path is not one that you want to go down.” Draco had a couple silent tears running down his cheeks, and Harry was stunned into silence. This was a side of Snape he never would have dreamed even existed. Now it made a little more sense why all of the Slytherins were so loyal to him. He could be kind, to those he cared about at least.

    “Now Draco,” Snape went on. “I know that based on what you saw this summer, you might expect me to be about to talk you out of this path you want to take. To tell you you’re being ridiculous, and to behave like the Malfoy you are.” Draco’s eyes were focused just over Snape’s shoulder, staring a hole into the edge of Dumbledore’s desk. “I’m not going to tell you that.” When Snape said that, Draco’s eyes snapped back to his immediately. “Are you still proficient in Legilimency?” Snape asked suddenly, standing again. Draco nodded, and as Harry watched, the two appeared to have almost a silent conversation. After a minute, Snape nodded decisively, then said, “I don’t need to impress upon you the importance of that staying between us.” Draco nodded, followed by a quick glance at Harry. Snape noticed, sighed, and added, “You may tell Mr. Potter. I have been asked to teach him Legilimency anyway, perhaps you can help him with it.” With that, Snape swept back around behind Dumbledore’s desk to where he was standing before. Harry glanced at Draco, who was still staring at Snape looking absolutely gob smacked. What could they possibly have talked about? Harry wondered.

    “Well,” Dumbledore said with a smile, “now that that’s settled, let’s onto planning, shall we? First things first, Mr. Malfoy, will you be returning to Malfoy Manor or will you be in need of new accommodations?”

    “I don’t believe I will be welcome back in the Manor, sir.” Draco replied.

    “No, I expect not,” Dumbledore agreed. “I believe the Order headquarters will serve nicely.” Harry stifled a quick laugh. Draco shot him a quizzical look and therefore missed the quick wink Dumbledore shot to Harry.

    “The Order, sir?” Draco asked, turning back to Dumbledore.

    “The Order of the Phoenix.” Dumbledore explained. “A group of individuals formed after the first war, whose focus is to fight Voldemort and his followers.”

“Is that something… I would have to join?” Draco asked hesitatingly.

“No, Mr. Malfoy. No students are allowed to join, not until graduation from Hogwarts.” Dumbledore gave him an understanding smile. When Draco nodded, he continued. “Now, we’ve settled on a place to live. Guardianship is going to be an issue though.” As Dumbledore spoke, the fire roared up green, someone trying to speak with him. “Severus, would you mind?” Snape walked over and waved his wand, sealing off the Floo. “Thank you. Now, as I was saying, I am quite sure your father will attempt to control this situation to however he sees fit, especially seeing as how he is already trying to contact me.” Draco looked stricken. “Therefore, we will need to find a way to transfer guardianship. You are 15, Mr. Malfoy?”

    “Yes, sir,” Draco was quiet. Harry thought about how to help him, and reached out to hold Draco’s hand. He was pleased when Draco allowed the gesture; he hadn’t been sure how he would react in front of the professors. Harry glanced up, and neither professor seemed to have a strong reaction about it, which was encouraging. Dumbledore continued, “I believe 15 is a bit too young to assume guardianship yourself, and we certainly don’t want to wait until your next birthday. I believe I have someone in mind who would do nicely, however.”

    Snape spoke up. “Sir, perhaps I could-” Dumbledore held up a hand to silence him. “I’m sorry Severus, but you can’t. Not without jeopardizing your position. You know that.” Snape nodded and took a step back. Dumbledore continued. “Rest assured Mr. Malfoy, I have complete faith in the man I have in mind. He’s even family.” Dumbledore beamed. “Now, let’s see… what else?”

    Draco spoke up here. “Sir… I wonder if there might be something to do about sleeping arrangements here at school.” Dumbledore looked worried.

    “Do you feel unsafe here in the dorms, Mr. Malfoy?”

    “After what that article this morning revealed, sir, yes. I know many of the Slytherins whose parents are supporters of the Dark Lord. I believe them likely to target me for retaliation.”

    Dumbledore was quiet for a moment, gazing at Draco, though Harry suspected he wasn’t really seeing him at that moment. Finally, Dumbledore nodded and said, “We have some private quarters throughout the school, typically used to house guests or visiting or studying professors. I believe we can spare a set of rooms for our purposes.”

    At this, Draco gave a small smile and relaxed a little bit. Harry gave a small squeeze of his hand. He hadn’t known how worried Draco was about his fellow Slytherins, but it made a lot of sense. With one article, Draco went from one of the most well respected names in the school to a gay blood traitor. Of course their fellow students would have something to say about that. He expected as much. But he had just never thought to imagine feeling unsafe in his own dorm. It made Harry realize how lucky he was to have the support of his fellow Gryffindors and friends.

    Dumbledore was smiling at the boys, seemingly having noticed Harry’s movement. “Well,” the headmaster said, clapping his hands together, “I believe that should be everything. Mr. Malfoy, I shall have a house elf gather and transport all of your things to your new quarters. Mr. Potter, as Professor Snape said, we have been discussing beginning Legilimency lessons with you. He will be instructing you in the art. I would suggest doing some reading, and he will approach you with a time to begin your lessons. Now, I believe you have a certain map in your current possession?”

    Harry should know better than to be surprised by Dumbledore at this point. And yet… He shot a small glance to Snape as he pulled the Map out of his back pocket. It was clear Snape recognized it, but other than a small scowl, he said nothing. Dumbledore opened the map, smiled at its apparent blankness, and gave it a small tap with his wand before folding it back up and handing it back to Harry. “That should lead you boys to Mr. Malfoy’s new quarters. When you get there, touch the edge of the tapestry with your wand, Mr. Malfoy, and you will get the option to set a password for the entrance. You can give that password to whoever you like, or not. The only thing I ask is that you let Professor Snape know what you decide so we may have access in case of an emergency.” Draco nodded. “Given the circumstances of the morning, I think it only fair you both take the rest of the day off from classes to come to terms with your new positions. I will handle the transfer of guardianship for you, Mr. Malfoy, and myself or Professor Snape will keep you up to date on any information. And please feel free to come see me with any other concerns or problems that arise.” Dumbledore smiled at them both, and it was clear that this time they were being excused.

    “Thank you both,” Harry said, speaking for only the second time this entire meeting.

    Dumbledore smiled. “You don’t have to thank us, Harry. We just want our students safe and happy. And I’m very happy you two were able to put your differences aside and find something so good in each other.” And in a show of just how crazy his life was becoming, Harry noticed Snape nodding in agreement to Dumbledore’s words, even once he and Harry had made eye contact. “If any of the Slytherins bother you…” Snape began. “Either of you, please come let me know. Harassment and discrimination will not be tolerated.”

    “Thank you, sir.” Harry said, surprised by the show of support. Snape nodded a little stiffly, before turning and striding toward the window. Harry took it as the sign of dismissal that it was, and he and Draco stood and exited the office. Their hands still linked, they rode the moving stairs back down to the bottom. “Do you want my cloak again?” Harry asked Draco softly. Draco silently shook his head, not looking up from the ground. Harry let go of his hand for a moment to activate the map, then grabbed it again and began leading them to Draco’s new dorm.

    The rooms were behind a tapestry of an old scholar on the 5th floor. Draco touched the edge of the tapestry like Dumbledore had said to, and the edges glowed bright for a moment. The scholar looked up. He glanced between them for a quick moment, before focusing his gaze on Draco. “What shall be the password?” He asked in a sleepy voice. “Furet.” Draco replied. Harry shot him a quizzical look. “It’s ferret in French,” Draco explained with a small grin. “No one would ever expect it.” Harry burst out laughing. The man in the tapestry gave an eye roll, the door swung open, and Harry and Draco stepped inside.


	8. Chapter 8

The rooms were sunny, with windows along the western wall giving a view of the mountains in the distance. There were grey-blue rugs throughout the entry room, covering the flagstones. In between the windows on the western wall, directly across from the door, was a fireplace, with a mantle and a portrait of the same old scholar from the tapestry. There was a brown leather couch facing the fireplace, with two matching chairs to either side and a dark brown coffee table settled in between. A matching wooden bookcase was against the wall to their left, full of books that appeared to range all subjects. A small kitchenette stood off to the right, with a counter, small stove, and some stools and cupboards. Near the kitchen were two doors, presumably leading to a bedroom and bathroom. Harry was just about to suggest they look at the other rooms when a house elf appeared in front of them.  
“Mibsy has put your things into your room, sir,” she said, blinking up at them with her large brown eyes. “Can Mibsy be doing anything else for sirs?” she asked.   
Harry glanced at Draco, but he remained silent. Harry thought for a moment, then said, “I don’t think we need anything else right now, Mibsy, but is there a good way for us to contact you or one of the others if we do need something?”  
Mibsy beamed and replied, “I can leave a bell, Mr. Harry Potter, sir!” She snapped her fingers, and a little bell appeared on the counter of the kitchenette. “Just ring that and Mibsy will come!”   
“Thank you Mibsy,” Harry smiled at her, and she beamed back before popping away, presumably back to the castle kitchens.  
Harry turned back to Draco, who seemed to be staring out one of the windows, unseeing. “How are you feeling?” he asked quietly.  
“I’m not sure,” Draco replied slowly, still staring off. “Kind of… numb, really.” Harry stepped closer and slowly wrapped his arms around Draco from behind, careful not to startle him. Draco’s arms moved to cover Harry’s. They stood like that for a few minutes, until Draco gasped. Harry looked up, but the only thing he could see that had changed was the presence of an owl at the window. Draco had somehow become even paler and seemed to be frozen, so Harry untangled his arms from around Draco and walked over to the window to receive the owl himself. As it got closer, Harry recognized it as the eagle owl that had always delivered little gifts to Draco from his mother. He glanced at Draco as the owl landed on the windowsill outside, but he hadn’t moved. Harry cautiously opened the window, and when the owl offered the letter attached to his leg, Harry gently removed it, and the owl flew off. Shutting the window again, Harry turned and gently led his panicking boyfriend to the couch. As they moved, Harry noticed Draco’s breathing was getting a little erratic, and in attempts to prevent a panic attack, he set the letter down on the table, took the blanket off the back of the couch, and wrapped it around Draco’s shoulders. He then sat down next to him, gently took Draco’s face in his hands, and turned his head so they could make eye contact. “Draco. Breathe with me. In… and out. In… and out.” Harry led Draco through multiple exercises, until his color had returned and he seemed at least a little calmer.   
“Thank you,” Draco said quietly after he had calmed down.   
“You don’t have to thank me,” Harry assured him. “I’m just trying to support you however I can.” Draco wrapped his arms around Harry, burying his head in the crook of Harry’s neck. Harry mirrored his arms to Draco’s, and after a moment, pulled Draco into his lap, to make the angle for Draco’s head a little more comfortable. They sat like that for a moment before Harry heard (and felt) Draco mumble something into his shoulder. “What was that?” Harry asked with a tiny smile.  
“The letter.” Draco repeated. “It’s from my parents.” Harry sighed. He had figured as much, and knew whatever the letter contained, it wouldn’t be easy.   
“You don’t have to read it if you don’t want to,” Harry said hesitantly. “You could just toss it in the fire. Or I could read it to you. Or I could read it and tell you the important bits. Or…” Draco cut him off. “It’s fine, Harry. I’ll read it. Just… don’t go anywhere, okay?”  
“I’m here,” Harry said, giving Draco a squeeze. “For as long as you want me to be.” Draco gave him a faint smile and slowly moved so they were sitting side by side on the couch, facing the letter. They looked at it together for a moment, then Draco took a deep breath, reached out, and grabbed it. He held it for a moment, took another deep breath, broke the seal, and began reading. Harry sat there nervously, waiting for some sort of sign, some reaction from Draco to hint at what the letter contained. After what felt like ages, Draco calmly folded the letter back up and set it back on the table, then simply returned his hands to his lap. His face betrayed nothing. He didn’t say a word. Harry waited a moment, and just as he was about to ask Draco if he was okay, Draco spoke.  
“They’re disowning me.” There was a pause, and then he continued. “They’ve asked that I stop using the Malfoy name. They were going to come demand an explanation and deliver the news in person, but Dumbledore won’t let them on the grounds. He invoked some barely known code from forever ago that was apparently meant to protect children somehow, and with Snape backing him up, they don’t really have any way to fight against it.” Draco gave a bitter, hollow laugh before adding, “At least Dumbledore shouldn’t have any trouble transferring my guardianship now. They essentially gave it away.” Harry reached out to put an arm around Draco, and Draco slumped against him. It was clear he was already drained from the morning’s events.   
“Let’s go lay down,” Harry suggested quietly, and Draco gave a slight nod. The two boys stood, and Harry led Draco to the first of the two unopened doors. Upon entering, he saw that the decor of the room matched the living room. There was another window in here, with a thick drawn curtain that matched the rugs in the other room. Opposite the door was the bed, a large four poster with wood matching the other furniture, and bedding to match the rugs and curtain. A wardrobe sat opposite the window, with a door next to it that was presumably another entrance to the bathroom. Draco’s trunk sat at the end of the bed, the same as it would have in the dorms. Harry led Draco over to the right side of the bed, helped Draco remove his shoes and tie, and Draco slowly curled onto his side, facing away from the window. Harry crossed to the other side, closing the curtain on his way, removed his own shoes and tie, and then lay on the bed with Draco, wrapping his arms around him. Harry lay there long after Draco had fallen asleep, thoughts whirling through his head. Most of what he wondered revolved around Draco, and how he could help him and what was going to happen next. But Harry also couldn’t stop thinking about something Draco had said. A barely known code meant to protect children… As much as Harry tried to focus on finding a way to help Draco, he couldn’t stop the thought continually intruding: could that same code be used to let Harry leave the Dursleys?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! So this is my first fanfiction. It isn't finished yet, but I plan to put out a chapter a week. Please ask questions or give feedback and let me know what you think! I hope you all liked it!


End file.
